


maybe, just maybe

by fullsan



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Innocent love, M/M, Secret Valentine, i don't stan nct but my friends helped me thank you, just cute love, soft spot: chenle, there's a little bit of making out, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsan/pseuds/fullsan
Summary: He loved the little boy with all his heart, with all his being. Every time his baby cried, he felt his world crashing down. He wanted to hold Chenle’s hand all the time. For Seungmin, their hands were made to fit together. Being honest, he was the only one amongst his friends he felt at ease with, the only one he could cuddle, the only one he could talk about his feelings with. He started realising that maybe, just maybe, he liked Chenle in more than a friendly way.





	maybe, just maybe

Seungmin opened his locker, only to find a small box with a pink envelope. He smiled,knowing exactly what it was. Hyunjin stood besides him, smiling. They always were together, like they were one. They obviously know each other better than anyone, since they grew up together. Looks said everything between them, no words needed.

“Oh, what's that, Minnie?”

“You know exactly what is, stupid”

Seungmin took the envelope with red cheeks, smiling from ear to ear.

Valentine's day, the day of lovers. A day dedicated entirely for love. But love comes in all forms, not necessarily in a romantic relationship. Sometimes, all the love you need comes in form of a _best friend_. And that's the kind of relationship Seungmin and Chenle had or, more likely, what they wanted to think they had.

They trusted each other with all their lives, and Seungmin adored the younger. Lying together in his couch, with Chenle in his arms, watching whatever they wanted, was his definition of happiness. It wasn’t that Seungmin tried to deny that he liked Chenle, but for him, friendship was more important. Seungmin couldn't risk it all just for a few feelings, like how pretty Chenle was when he was talking about his games, or how beautiful his voice sounded when they were together.

He took the envelope, and started reading.

 

 _“Dear hyung, happy anniversary! This year I need to let you know that_ _—_ _”_

 

“Ah! Hyung! Don’t read!” Seungmin stopped reading, surprised, causing Hyunjin to look annoyed, trying to hide himself because he was also reading the letter. Both turned around, finding Chenle standing in the midway of the hall, pouting. “Why did you have to come so early! I forgot to put this...” He hesitated, not wanting to show what was behind his back, looking at Hyunjin unsure. Hyunjin smiled, connecting eyes with Chenle, whose cheeks acquired a little shade of pink.

He knew, he knew better that the two that they were in love with each other for years. 

But love takes time.

“Time alone for the bestest of friends! I get it. See you in class, Min.”

And with that, he left. It wasn’t that Seungmin and Chenle were alone in the hall, but in their little world, it was like that. “Hyung, close your eyes”. Seungmin laughed, a little bit nervous but still closed his eyes. This was the first time Chenle was like this, something new, _strange_.

Seungmin hated new things. That’s why he tried to avoid thinking in his feelings for Chenle. It takes time to get used to new things, new feelings, new emotions. Everything scared Seungmin, and that’s why he always cherished old things. But this was new. Every year, during the last 4 years, Chenle has gifted Seungmin a box of candy along with a letter, thanking him for their friendship, because that was what they celebrate in Saint Valentine: their friendship anniversary.

Chenle sighed, looking that the rose he had between his little hands. Should he do that? Flowers for that special person in your life, that’s what they said, and that’s what Chenle wanted Seungmin to know. For him, Seungmin was everything he cherished on, everything he needed. He didn’t knew what this feeling was, and Jisung told him that maybe, just maybe, he loves Seungmin in a different way, like couples do. Maybe, love between them was normal and natural, something destined to them, just another step in their relationship.

 

Maybe, he really liked Seungmin in _that_ way.

 

He stepped, and put the rose in Seungmin’s hand. He smiled, trying to connect his eyes with the younger’s ones, who had his face covered with his hands. His cheeks felt like fire, he couldn't believe he did that. The words I love you felt not enough, so Chenle just put his hands down and tried to look at Seungmin, directly at his eyes. Eyes who were looking for an answer, some words, something to reply to.

“A flower, Lele?” He just nodded, and the bell ringed.

Silence. The hall started to feel cold, and suddenly they were alone.

Chenle was scared, he wasn’t going to say anything? Should he run from the situation? He felt bad, really bad. If Seungmin didn’t feel in that way, we could say that it’s only a friendly gift, not a romantic one; but he just stood there, looking at Chenle with the most beautiful smile of the world.

“Are you coming to Mark-hyung’s party later?” Seungmin took the flower with one hand, and holding one of Chenle’s hands with the other, grabbing his attention. “Y-Yes...”

Eyes connected again, and somehow Chenle knew that he didn’t need an answer, because that how things worked between them. Seungmin needs to think about it, and Chenle is more than okay with it, because he knows that if they almost kissed every time they cuddled it’s because Seungmin also feels _something_.

“Then, I’ll see you later there, right?” He lose the hold of his hand, taking the box and the letter along with his things, and turning his back to Chenle. “Love you, Lele”

Maybe this _new_ wasn’t bad at all, but surely was scary.

 

What did that rose mean for Seungmin? What should he do? What is going to change between them and Chenle? His cheeks felt like a volcano, and tried to regain his composure as soon as he turned the corner.

He entered the classroom, gaining a few glances of his classmates. Obviously, they were used to see Seungmin in Saint Valentine with a letter and a box, but a rose? That was _new_. Hyunjin was besides Seungmin’s table, waiting for him.

“What did you say?”

“About what?” Hyunjin blinked a few times, before asking again. He was pretty sure that Chenle’s plan was confessing to Seungmin, or at least his boyfriend said so.

“He just… Gave you the rose? That’s all?”

“Yeah… You know, I thought that it wasn’t something special, but Chenle felt… Different. He was… So… Red and cute, I wanted to hold him forever and kiss his forehead”

“Maybe he wanted to let you know that he likes you”

“What?” Seungmin almost screamed, blushing again. “How could he like me? We’re literally one, Jinnie, like us. We are best friends, we have talked about this… I’m… scared, you know that I’m not really sure if this feeling is like or love or whatever”

“Jeongin and I were also best friends, stupid” Hyunjin laughed, looking at Seungmin like he knew something the younger didn’t. “You both look like a couple already, there’s nothing scary about it. You’re always holding hands, cuddling, kissing each other… But the only thing you’re missing is kissing on the lips”

Seungmin didn’t want to think about it, nor talking about it, much less with Hyunjin in the middle of the class. He didn’t want to expose his feelings like this, not before talking to his Chenle. For his luck, the teacher came and the conversation ended; but his mind had other plans: thinking about how they both should talk about this.

 

He loved the little boy with all his heart, with all his being. Every time his baby cried, he felt his world crashing down. He wanted to hold Chenle’s hand all the time. For Seungmin, their hands were made to fit together. Being honest, he was the only one amongst his friends he felt at ease with, the only one he could cuddle, the only one he could talk about his feelings with. He started realising that maybe, just maybe, he liked Chenle in more than a friendly way. 

That maybe, just maybe, he had hopes of Chenle telling him that he liked him when he gave him the rose. He wanted to kiss the boy, on his lips. Tell him that he likes him a lot, that he is going to protect him forever.

But love wasn’t meant for Seungmin. Love is scary, and risking their relationship just because he thinks that he likes his best friend, is not enough. Because Chenle is his most beloved one, because he cannot imagine his life without him. He looked at the flower and smiling, remembering how flustered was Chenle before, and maybe, just maybe he feels the same.

He must have been scared too. Seungmin imagined Chenle talking to Jisung, Jeongin and Daehwi about his feelings, and it must have taken a lot of courage to do that. He appreciated it, because on his eyes, Chenle would be always his baby boy, and this was the way Chenle had to tell him that he was not a kid anymore.

 

Chenle avoided him the rest of the day. He was too busy thinking, what if Seungmin doesn’t feel the same way? What if he just ruined their friendship? He didn’t want that. He just… Wanted their relationship to stay the same, but having dates, kissing each other, say that he loves him without being questioned, saying that Seungmin is _his_.

“You didn’t ask for it, right?” Mark said, with a needy Donghyuck back-hugging him, letting Chenle and Jisung enter his house, where the rest of their friends were.

“Of course not, do you really think that Lele would be able to ask Minnie to kiss him right there, in the scholl hall?” Chenle laughed with Donghyuck too, knowing that he could not fool anyone.  

“At least I gave him the rose, now he has to do something... right? I didn’t want to push him more, he looked a little bit… Shocked”

Daehwi stood up, holding a can of beer and looked at Chenle, smiling. “Nothing that alcohol can’t fi—Hey!!” Woojin took the bottle from Daehwi’s hand, a little bit angry. “No alcohol for you, baby”. Daehwi pouted, trying to get back his bottle, while Mark finished getting his house ready for the party.  

 

Seungmin hit his head on the bus glass, causing Jeongin to laugh. “Hyung, it’s not that difficult, you just need to let him know that you love him...”

“For the nth, Jeongin, I don’t… _that_ him! I’m just… Confused, I’m not even sure if I like boys either, I’m not even sure if he meant something romantic with the rose...” Hyunjin almost choked drinking water when Seungmin said that he don’t like boys, knowing that his friend was gay for sure, but he was just in denial because he didn’t open to Jeongin yet. He laughed, but didn’t say anything. Seungmin’s cheeks turned red at Hyunjin’s reaction, and with that, Jeongin just knew that something must have happened between his boyfriend and Seungmin, but didn’t say anything. 

They arrived pretty late, the party started an hour ago. “Hey, my bestest boys!” Felix hugged them, smiling and tugging his face between Hyunjin and Seungmin. Both looked at each other, knowing that he was pretty happy. Probably they have been drinking for a while now. “We were just going to play truth or dare, wanna join?”

“Wow, so soon? I’m not even drunk yet” said Hyunjin, grabbing the first drink he found with one hand and Jeongin’s hand with the other, following Felix and joining the boys. Seungmin looked everywhere, trying to find Chenle.

“He’s outside with Jisung” He looked at his side, seeing an apparently drunk Mark offering him a drink. “Wasn’t this a non-alcohol-party because we have class tomorrow?” Both laughed as Seungmin accepted whatever was in that glass, drinking a bit from it. He wasn’t a big fan of alcohol, but if he wanted to talk with Chenle about their relationship he was sure that he needed to be a little tipsy.

 

A strong ovation coming from the living room interrupted the conversation between the two boys, who rushed only to see Sanha and Daehwi making out intensely while the rest of the boys playing were screaming. Seungmin sighed, because they are always like that, joining the circle next to Minho and Jisung, who were sitting together. “Why are they making out this time? Because Daehwi is too cute and Sanha couldn’t take it anymore?” Minho laughed, putting an arm above Seungmin as a greeting and laughing, “I don’t even know, I think Donghyuck dared them to but I wasn’t paying attention” He kissed Jisung’s head, causing the other boy to cuddle more in Minho’s chest. Seungmin smiled, and imagined him with Chenle in that position, because that’s how he wants to be with Chenle. A warm feeling in his chest. He liked that feeling.

 

A few rounds playing, and the way Jisung and Chenle entered the room wasn’t unnoticed, his eyes lightening up at the view of his best friend. He was wearing a black shirt, half-opened, and really tight pants. Seungmin couldn’t help but look, soon connecting with Chenle’s eyes, who smiled at him shyly and joined the circle just between Sanha and Daehwi, causing a whining from both. “Enough! I’m tired of you two making out always and clinging to each other, just date already and be together all day like hyungs”

Everyone else laughed, ignoring the looks Seungmin was giving Chenle, finishing his second drink. They started playing again, until the bottle pointed at Seungmin and Jeongin clapped, surprising everyone but Hyunjin, who was grinning.

“Truth or dare, hyung!”

“Truth” It was still early for whatever dare they wanted to make him do, so we was gonna avoid it. Jeongin pouted, apparently angry because he didn’t get the words he wanted.

“Jeongin, are you still interested in asking Seungmin or…?” Renjun asked, clinging onto Jeno, causing the other boy to laugh, hugging him because he was drunk again and everyone knew how the things were going to develop that night.

“Of course!” Jeongin took Hyunjin’s hand in this, looking at him like looking for some approval, and later at Seungmin, who was looking at Jeongin expectant. “Did you and Hyunjin kissed before?”

Someone gasped, probably Daehwi, and Chenle looked down. He didn’t want to know the answer. Seungmin tried to differ his attention, sighing at the look of Chenle. “Yeah” and with that, Park Woojin spited out his drink, mouthing a “what the fuck” while everyone else tried to digest that “But it was before we got together Jeongin, don’t worry about it” Jeongin nodded, resting his head in Hyunjin’s shoulder.

“Can you both do it again? I can’t believe I missed it, it was just a kiss or” Minho tapped Seungmin’s shoulder, while he got up to take another drink “I think I have to be like very very drunk to do that again, Minho. Anyone else wants a drink?” The look of Chenle hurted him too much, maybe he was feeling jealous? He wanted to give the younger an opportunity to talk, hoping that he would follow him to talk.

Instead, Chan followed him to Mark’s kitchen, knowing that Seungmin was just running away. “Everything’s okay, Min?” He nodded, preparing the drinks for his friends. “Yeah, it was that I couldn’t bring myself to look at Chenle, it somehow hurted me...”

Chan, leaned on the door, having a shocked face. “Well… If that hurted you, it’s better if you don’t come to the living room right now” Seungmin frowned, leaving the glasses alone and going to the door, to see Chenle sitting in Jisung lap, both lips inches away, with a very flustered Chenle and a clearly drunk Jisung. Seungmin turned back, trying to focus again on the drinks. So what if Jisung and Chenle kiss? He doesn’t feel anything. Maybe Chenle wants to kiss Jisung. Maybe, the flower just meant _I love you_ in a friendly way.

 

Because he doesn’t like Chenle, and Chenle doesn’t like him.

 

But maybe, just maybe, it hurt.

In a impulse, Seungmin was holding Chenle and separating him from Jisung, breaking the apparently innocent kiss they were sharing. Everyone started screaming Seungmin’s name, but after taking Chenle in his arms, hugging him, both arrived outside, and Seungmin sat down, not loosening the grip on Chenle. Chenle had his head resting on Seungmin’s shoulder, too shy to look at the older. He had his arms around Seungmin’s neck, not wanting to let go.

He hoped to Seungmin to stop them before that they kissed, but got this instead. He wanted Seungmin to kiss him like Jisung was kissing him. “Was that your first kiss?”

Chenle finally dared to look at Seungmin, and both eyes connected. Seungmin appreciated how red Chenle’s cheeks were, how his eyes were sparkling, how the moonlight fit perfectly in Chenle’s skin. He couldn’t help but feel trapped on those eyes. Chenle got shy again, because the look he saw in Seungmin’s eyes was new. No one has looked at him before in that way. He didn’t expected Seungmin to react like that, to look at him like if he was his whole world. He feel small, but at the same time, safe between those arms.

“Yes...” Chenle tried to avoid Seungmin’s gaze again, but he just grabbed Chenle by the chin and lifted him up. “Why? Do you like Jisung?” Both lips were separated by a thin line, and he was dying of desire of closing it.

“Hyung, are you drunk…?”

Chenle liked the way Seungmin was looking at him, wanted to kiss him, wanted to let him know that he loved him, but was scared it wasn’t real. What if he was doing it only because he was drunk?

“No, but that’s not what I’m asking you, Lele”

And then he knew, that Seungmin likes him in the same way he does, because Seungmin is not the type of leaving the group like that, because he’s not the type of showing his feelings this openily, because he was jealous. His eyes were screaming that he loved Chenle, and he felt dumb for not realising this before.

 

“Hyung, I like you”

 

And maybe, just maybe, that’s all Seungmin needed. He kissed Chenle softly, with love, because that’s all what defined their relationship. Because sometimes, all you need is in front of your eyes, and maybe, just maybe, it’s worth the risk.

 

“I like you too, Lele”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Dear secret valentine, I hope you liked your present! I know that the ship may be strange, but since they are both your ultimate bias, I hope you enjoyed it at least!! The idea is new and shoking, my friends cancelled me but I ended loving anyways, I'm pretty happy with the result! My first idea was making it in a platonic way, but puppy innocent love is more cute uwu
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
